


【盾冬】kiss the flame

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L





	【盾冬】kiss the flame

关键词：狂欢 烟草 迷梦 花火

“人们只知道，那一年，巴黎圣母院庇护了一位叫做詹姆斯·布坎南·德·巴恩斯的公爵，他和他的爱人在那里一起白了头。”

OOC HE

————————

00

在那块砖上，不知被谁手刻上了古老的希腊字母。

'ANAΓKH

01

一月六日，愚人节。¹

篝火燃起，五月树种好，圣迹剧上演。

他不过十八九岁的样子，纤细的身躯被套在籽红的天鹅绒上衣、洁白的宽布马甲和黑呢外套里，仰躺在绣着天国花园样式的地毯上，呆呆地望着那涂成天蓝色、饰有金百合的拱顶，吐出了一口烟雾。

窗外人群喧闹，仿佛他们正身处于威尼斯狂欢节上的游行中一般。

他不时能听见两声欢呼，几声尖叫，甚至一句咒骂。

“教皇的肚皮！该死！谁踩了我？”

“圣迹剧万岁！”

“怎么还不开演？主教早就到了！”

忽然，他撑坐了起来，喃喃自语：“我为什么不在还自由的时候去看看热闹？我为什么要待在这里？”

他的声音很空洞，如他那灰绿色笼着浓雾的眼睛一般，少了点生气。他又吸了一口烟，吐出了一片更浓更稠的灰白色烟雾。

他整个人都带上了烟草味。

上等烟草的烟草味。

踉踉跄跄地起身，他推开了一扇刻着上帝布道浮雕又富丽堂皇的门。

“巴恩斯公爵！我的小主人！您明天就要和公主结婚了，您现在这是去哪儿？”他的白发苍苍的管家问道，沉重地叹息着。

我要去狂欢，他心想着，加快脚步走了几步，甩开了身后的管家，以上帝之名，我的最后一次狂欢，十八岁的狂欢，和即将死亡的狂欢。

他在这座恢弘如迷宫般的建筑中左拐右转，终于停在了一扇小小的与这里格格不入的窄木门之前。

环顾四周，他发现并无一人，便悄悄推开门进去了。

门后是他的世界，是他真正自由的世界。

不过多时，他便从屋中走了出来。

不，确切的说，不是他，是“她”。

他穿着寻常人家的姑娘穿的那种褐色长裙，长长的棕发被规规矩矩地束起，梳成女人的样子，又簪上一朵不知名的花。他踏着一双普通的鞋，戴着平庸的项饰，将本就不大的喉结半遮半掩于其中，让人看得不甚真切。

他轻笑一声，婀娜娉婷，淡然地说，“我的狂欢。”

可他的眼中分明闪烁着火焰。

02

年轻的画家穿着灰蓝的制服，抱着画板，坐在旅人稀少的克拉克小教堂的陵园中。

风很冷，阳光也不暖和。

他静静地描绘在冷冽的阳光中瑟瑟发抖、孤零零的五月树。

似乎是懂得了艺术的真谛，他画出的树栩栩如生，却又有了几分疯狂的扭曲感，让人觉得这树似是隔着迷雾和陈梦，带着天堂和地狱交错扭曲在一起的意味。

忽然，他看到了一个轻快的，宛如林中女仙、女酒神的身影。

那道身影提着裙摆，奔跑，奔跑，离他越来越近。

他看到了那双精致的足，和隐约暴露出的美丽的腿，他看到了那泛着光泽的棕发，和那双蒸腾着水汽的灰绿的眼睛。

munere amplecteretur stunner²

缪斯，阿弗洛狄忒，雅典娜。

他惊异于少女近乎平坦的胸，更惊异于少女掉落的颈饰下暴露出的喉结。

不是“她”，是他。

少年从他身边经过，他猜少年要到司法宫去。

“嘿…”他轻声叫住了少年，拉住了少年的裙摆。

“你不知道拉住小姐的裙摆是多么失礼的一件事吗？”少年转过头去，灰绿的眼睛中挂着几丝戏谑的笑意。

“抱歉，”画家真诚地说着，湛蓝的眸子里满是少年的身影。

他嗅到了少年身上的烟草味。

画家伸手，理了理少年的颈饰，“你理应注意的。”

少年脸涨红了。他低下头，眼中的水汽重新凝成薄雾，遮住了情绪，长长的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴翳，脸色也变得苍白而无力了起来。半晌，少年才着嘴唇说道，“我是个怪物。”

“不，”画家温柔地理了理少年的头发，“你很美，美到有一种魔力让我才见到你几秒就一见钟情。”

“我确实是一个怪物，一个男扮女装的怪物。”少年说着掉过脸去，“公费生，你说是吗？”

画家摇了摇头，笑了，“那是因为人们没有看到美的真谛，也没有看懂生命的艺术。”

“你也是个怪物。”少年转头笑了，“一起走吗，怪物？”

“Nous ne sommes pas des monstres.”画家说着，收了画板，“On regarde des gens absurdes.”³

“去看狂欢吗？那里有最荒谬的人和最复杂的命运。”少年说着，注视着画家，替他捋了捋掉落的金发，“我们理应是一路人，应当走在一起。”

画家沉默着伸出手。

少年把手搭在了画家掌心，“走吧，我的骑士。”

“还没有问你的名字。”画家又一次闻到了少年鬓发间的烟草味，“我叫史蒂夫·让·罗杰斯。”

那令他眷恋的烟草味。

“巴基。”少年咯咯地笑着，阳光也洒进了他的眼眸，“走啦，去看圣迹剧。”

真是一只小鹿，画家想到。

03

“主啊，我不是那种女人，您知道的。我名抹大拉的-玛利亚，主啊，请您保佑我，以证我的清白。”

那白衣女子披着头发，坐在高高的舞台上痛哭，迎合着台下的音乐悲诉。

红衣主教满意地点头，跟身边诗剧作家耳语一两声。

老实的市民们看着这这不知所云的圣迹剧，也有时响起几声寥落的掌声。

少年冷漠地看着圣迹剧，半晌俯在画家耳边低语，“无聊。这不是我所想的狂欢。这就是死去的荒诞。”

画家轻笑两声，眼中透着一片死寂，“不是荒诞死了，也不是狂欢没了，只是没有了灵魂而已。他们关停了最有趣，最能体现狂欢的荒诞的怪笑表演——难道是因为卡西莫多和爱斯梅拉达？不，不是，是因为——命运。”

“'ANAΓKH.”少年轻启红唇，吐出了这个古老的希腊单词。

“因为命运。”画家注视着少年的眼眸，指着他们背后的被打碎了的雕花小窗，“曾经命运在这里狂欢，现在狂欢变成了没了灵魂的，死去的荒谬。”

“想去狂欢吗？”少年问，拉起画家的手，悄悄从人群中退了出去，“我们的狂欢。”

他们慢步走向那两个酒桶，少年笑了起来，棕发在阳光下仿佛被镀上了一层金辉，“我们简直慢的像是在跳舞。”

画家把少年抱上了酒桶，“站好。”

他低声在少年耳边说着，而后环住了少年纤细的腰。

“看到台下那些人了吗？”画家的呼吸打在少年耳上，“这才是狂欢的样子。”

“我们看着他们，”少年笑出了声，“麻木而五奈，自以为在狂欢。”

“却始终也逃不过命运提起木偶丝线的控制。”

忽然有人回头，看到了背对着他们的花窗里冒出的两个人头。

“怪笑表演——”那个人喊着，“是怪笑表演！是停演了很久的怪笑表演！”

又零星有几个人回头。

衣着考究的绅士不屑地瞧了一眼这破碎的花窗，便扭回了头，“不过是两个穷人想要博人眼球罢了！无聊的把戏而已！”

“我们反倒成了给他们表演的人，”少年笑了一声，扮起了鬼脸，“有趣，真是有趣。来吧，史蒂夫，半个鬼脸给他们看看。”

“你们演的一点意思都没有！”奇丑无比的长着冻疮的女人冲他们喊道，“下去，换我！”

“她的冻疮是画的，”画家说着，拉着少年下了酒桶，“我们姑且回去看看这荒诞滑稽剧究竟能否变成狂欢。”

“哪里有怪笑表演？”鼻头冻得通红的厨师问道，一脸不解地推了推身边看热闹的女人，“在哪里？”

“别烦，我不知道。”女人说着，“先看圣迹剧，死鬼。”

“有什么好看的，就是一群人在台上哭哭啼啼，称赞耶稣基督罢了。”厨师嚷嚷着，扭头就看到了被打碎的花窗里长着大嘴把眉毛挤到耳根后的女人，吓了一跳。

陆陆续续地，又有人爬上了酒桶，他们竭尽全力扮丑，任由自己被世人取笑。

“这时，他们才会感受到自己被人重视。”少年看着怪笑表演，“像愚人节的神明，像狂欢节的君王一样被人仰慕。”

画家没有说话。他静静地听着，陪少年看着这出滑稽剧。由命运操纵的滑稽剧。

“他们会选出愚人王，给他戴上桂冠和金手杖吗？”少年扭头问道，眼睛中的晦暗一闪而过。

“或许会。”画家说道，看着从小花窗里弹出来的丑态百出的头颅，整了整少年的衣衫，“还看吗？”

“不看了。”少年也理了理自己的衣裙。

两只手又碰触到了一起。

他们笑了。

04

格雷沃广场上篝火烧得正旺。

天渐渐黑了下去，而人们正看着波西米亚的舞女随着鼓声跳着充斥着异域风情的舞。

她那精美而纤小的足暴露在人们的视野中，白色的裙摆荡漾开来。

愚人王游行的队伍举着火把，从司法宫里出发，他们簇拥着今日的愚人之王朝格雷沃广场走来，吹吹打打，无比热闹。

走在最前面的是行骗者国度，假扮水肿的女人，脸上长疮的女人，假扮残疾的男人，看似智障的男人，他们缓步走着，向路边的行人要钱。

紧随其后的是小偷的王国。三流的从路人手边顺东西的小偷，二流的跑进人家偷窃的小偷，一流的飞檐走壁的盗贼。他们笑着，畏畏缩缩地走着，拿一双泛着精光的眼睛四处打量行人。

然后就是乞丐的乐园。乞丐们衣衫褴褛，拄着拐杖，伸出手，贪婪而无赖。他们的头子，或者说，乞丐之王，穿着不知补了多少补丁的华服，桀骜的走着。

愚人王的拥护者们抬着愚人王的座椅，在队伍的最中间，他们吹着笛子，敲着手鼓——他们是圣迹剧的乐团成员——唱着不知名的、自己编的歌。

“今夜是愚人之宴，”

“我主重现人间。”

“放纵与吵闹，迷梦与疯狂，用无理成全狂欢。”

“今夜，任何荒诞，任何狂欢，”

“都有有效期限。”

在愚人之国后的是工人的天下，他们浩浩荡荡，挤满长街。

而后是钦差大臣书记院里的杂役，太子马厩里的洗马工，流浪的诗人，和他乡的异域之人。

“看，狂欢如此，”少年说着，但他之后的言语却被天上绽放的花火声遮盖。

打上花火！打上花火！打上花火！在夜空中打上花火！

人们抬头，看着天上的烟花，最后目送着游行的狂欢着的愚人们远去，甚至有几个人也跑了过去，加入其中，在某一个队伍中辗转沉浮。一如他们的命运。

“花火。”画家说道，擦下了仰头看着烟花的少年的眼泪，“也像迷梦。”

少年死死地攥住了画家的手，而后他踮起脚尖，亲吻上了画家微抿着的嘴唇。

“我多想沉溺在这场带着花火的迷梦中，永远也不清醒，一直把这个梦做下去，做完，”他说着，眼中全是雾霭，水汽蒸腾最后又化作泪水从眼中滚落，“可无论我怎么逃跑，明天也依旧会到来。我总是要醒的。”

“可能这就是永远也不会长久的狂欢，是片刻的欢愉，”少年说着，抚摸上画家的脸颊，“而我就是最愚蠢的愚人，等着看那众生一道表演的滑稽剧，可我本身确实一出最滑稽的滑稽剧。”

“只有悲哀永恒，”画家说着，摩挲着少年的后背，亲了亲他的嘴唇，“'ANAΓKH。”

“'ANAΓKH，”少年重复着，笑着，指着天上的花火，“这也是命运。”

画家擦去了他的眼泪，抱住了他，“别哭，我的缪斯。”

“请你记住我的名字，”少年挣开画家的怀抱，“我名，詹姆斯·布坎南·德·巴恩斯。是那个像笑话一样的，明天就要娶公主的那个十八岁的公爵——我甚至不曾为自己活过，我甚至不认识那个公主。”

“我的命，从来都不在我手里。过了今天，狂欢结束。迷梦醒了，花火燃尽，”少年亲吻着画家，“就只剩下永恒悲哀了。”

“我才遇到爱情，可现在爱情却成了命运中一场打上花火的迷梦。”

他们像就要分离的恋人那般在花火下接了一个很长的吻。

等待他们的也确实是分离，生离，死别。

画家好像吻到了少年口中那苦涩的烟草味，又好像没有。

05

少年哭着跑走了。

曾经握住他手掌的那只手中一无所有，一切的曾经拥有都流失于指缝之间。

画家追在少年身后，最后赶上他，从背后搂紧了他，伸手帮他擦掉了眼泪。

少年抽噎着扑进他的怀里，“为什么还来找我？你明知…”

“因为我确定，我爱你。”画家眼中闪着疯狂而扭曲的光，似是狂欢与迷梦交错在一起，又似是天堂与地狱的交叉，“今夜还长。迷梦未醒，狂欢未完，花火未灭。我还眷恋着你的烟草味。'ANAΓKH！'ANAΓKH！'ANAΓKH！”

他们用力地拥吻，天上又打上了花火。

烟花爆炸、绽放。

“去我那里。”少年说着，带着画家向远处跑去。

烟花燃尽、新的烟花又在空中爆炸，打上花火。

屋中传来一声声情动的呻吟。

“嗯…史蒂夫…带我走吧…我们去一个没人认识…认识我们的世界…狂欢，做梦…”少年仰起脖子，露出喉结，双腿紧紧地盘在画家身上，像是帆船贴着岸边停泊，再也不远离航一般。

画家用力挺弄，低声耳语，“我会带你离开这里，我一定会的。”他的眼睛里闪着决绝而坚定的火焰。

他们放纵在情欲之中，享受着片刻的欢愉，借以此忘记永恒的悲伤。

画家点燃了少年的烟，递到少年唇畔。

“尝尝，”少年说着，猛吸了一口烟，将烟草死去后化作的雾尽数喷吐画家脸上，将一口烟草味儿渡进了史蒂夫口中。

他们在迷梦里接了一个烟草味的吻。

少年的裙摆被掀起，粉嫩的器物被画家握在手中，而身后被画家插入其中，他们在花火爆炸中接吻，在迷梦正酣时登上快感的顶峰。

片刻欢愉。

06

“爸爸，后来呢？”小男孩儿眨着眼睛，问床前合上书本的黑发绿眼睛的男人，“少年和画家在一起了吗？”

“后来他们连夜趁着天还没亮跑了，隐居起来了，过完了一辈子。”男人说着，摸了摸孩子的金发，“他们爱着彼此，一直都爱着彼此。”

“洛基！”

洛基听到了自己的伴侣在喊自己的名字。

“睡吧，小蠢货。”洛基拍了拍孩子的脸蛋，“跟你爹地一样蠢。”

孩子嘟着嘴爬进被窝，“坏爸爸。”

洛基板着脸，却最终轻笑，“小笨蛋快睡觉！明天你还要上学！”

07

可惜，那只是故事。

08

一月八日，人们架起了绞刑架。

少年高唱着那愚人节上的狂欢曲。

“今夜是愚人之宴，”

“我主重现人间。”

“放纵与吵闹，迷梦与疯狂，用无理成全狂欢。”

“今夜，任何荒诞，任何狂欢，”

“都有有效期限。”

他的恋人在绞刑架下，不，他甚至没有看到他的恋人。

而他在绞刑台上。

他用片刻的欢愉，换来了永恒的悲痛，而这就是'ANAΓKH。

忽然人群骚动，他抬头看去，只看到了乞丐之国的人们在街头暴动。那些乞丐没有理由地缠住了每一个人，甚至包括那些官员。而他的恋人，他的画家在房檐上向他走来。

“我们会一起，一起到世界的尽头。”他看到了画家做出的口型，无声地笑了。

此时此刻，才是狂欢开始之时。

绞刑台下场面混乱而不堪。

书记官被钦差大臣踩了脚，钦差大臣的马受了惊，撞翻了他身旁的太子的理发师。

拉着孩子的女人被乞丐纠缠着，也不要钱，只是制造着混乱。

哭喊声、辱骂声、呼救声不绝入耳。

没有人在乎绞刑台上怎么样了。

画家抱起了少年。

“你看，你想要的狂欢。”画家说着吻上了少年的眼睛，他们向圣母院奔去。

——罪人进入圣母院，便也成了圣人，只是终生无法踏出这里半步。

“选择我，失去一切，值得吗？”

“值得。”少年说着，踏进了圣母院的大门，“在我向国王坦白时，我甚至做好了去死的打算。”

画家跪在他的身边，虔诚的吻上了他的手，“我的圣人，我的生命，我的一切。”

少年轻笑着，“所以，现在，我便活在迷梦中了是吗？永远也不会醒？”

“永远也不会醒，”画家答到，“即便时间枯竭，也不会醒。”

“那我们呢？”

“我们会一起，一起直到世界的尽头。”画家回答着他的少年，在阳光投射进宏大的教堂时亲吻上少年的脸颊，“直到世界的尽头。”

那些空气中悬浮着的细小的灰尘漂浮，最后形成一束光柱，少年微微眯起眼，透过那扇打开的玫瑰花窗，看到了一格小小的湛蓝的天空，和擦着天际飞过的白鸽。

09

他们的故事最后如此结束。

他们终于消失在时间的洪流之中，没有几个人记得这个故事的开头和结尾了。

人们只知道，那一年，巴黎圣母院庇护了一位叫做詹姆斯·布坎南·德·巴恩斯的公爵，他和他的爱人在那里一起白了头。

剩下的，人们什么都不知道。

—END—

注释：

[1] ：法国愚人节在《巴黎圣母院》中是一月六日

[2] ：意为天生尤物

[3] ：意为“我们不是怪物。我们在看荒谬的人。”


End file.
